disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo (character)
Dumbo is the main protagonist from his title character which is the 1940 hit. Dumbo is a small elephant and son of Mrs. Jumbo. Dumbo is most famous for his giant floppy ears. He is voiced by Kaite Leigh in Disney's 1985 television series Dumbo's Circus. Personality Dumbo has the personality of a small child. He is playful and very fun. He loves being around his mother and hates being alone. When he does come along his sidekick Timothy comes along and becomes his best friend. As he is only a baby in his first appearance, he does not speak during the film. However, in Dumbo's Circus, he does when he is nearly a teenager. Dumbo Dumbo first appeared in the Disney feature film of the same name, in which he was given to Mrs. Jumbo by Mr. Stork. He is initially named Jumbo, Jr, and everyone remarks on his cute looks. Dumbo then sneezes, and reveals that his ears are much larger than average. As soon as baby elephant's ears are revealed, he is taunted by the other female elephants, who call him the derogatory Dumbo. Dumbo later takes part in the opening parade for the circus, but trips on his ears, causing everyone to laugh at him. Once everyone comes into the Circus, Dumbo's ears are pulled by a boy who wanted to tease him. When his mother tried to protect him, she was believed to be mad, captured, and imprisoned by the guards. Dumbo was then by himself until he met his soon to be best friend Timothy Q. Mouse. Dumbo and Timothy became friends. Timothy, having overheard the teasing Dumbo endures, decides to help Dumbo become a circus star. The first attempt ends in failure, as Dumbo once again trips on his ears while attempting to jump to the top of a "Pyramid of Pachyderms." The failure results in the Circus making Dumbo into a clown, which depresses Dumbo. To cheer him up, Timothy takes Dumbo to visit his mother, but the visit ends too soon. Later, Dumbo and Timothy accidentally become drunk when they drink water that has been mixed with wine. Both begin hallucinating, seeing Pink Elephants. When they awaken, they somehow end up in a tree. After getting back down to the ground, they meet crows who are amused by an elephant being in a tree. Timothy comes to believe that Dumbo flew, amusing the crows. But after Timothy tells them Dumbo's story, they help Dumbo use his ears as wings to fly. At the circus's next stop, Dumbo is able to fly, impressing the crowd and allowing Dumbo to get some payback on those who teased him. Dumbo becomes the greatest star in America, with Timothy as his manager. At the end of the film, it is shown that Dumbo's mother has been released, and the two share their own private coach. Other appearances Mickey Mouse Club In the 1950s television series Dumbo and Timothy made an appearance in the animated opening of The Mickey Mouse Club. Dumbo's Circus During the launch of the Disney Channel in 1985, Dumbo's Circus premiered. It is a live-action/full-body puppet show that aired the same time as Disney's 1983 television series''Welcome to Pooh Corner. Dumbo, now nearly a teenager, is able to talk. Dumbo has new friends (such as Lionel the Sideshow Lion (and his Chief Lieutanant), Q.T. the Calliope-Playing Orangutan, Fair Dinkum the Ringmaster Koala, Sebastian the Alley Cat, Lilli the Detective/High-Wire Cat, Barnaby the Magician/Clown Dog, etc.) Who Framed Roger Rabbit Dumbo makes a brief cameo at the beginning of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit, where he flies in front of R.K. Maroon's office, to the shock of Eddie Valiant. Mr. Maroon mentions that he has rented Dumbo from Disney along with half the cast of Fantasia, and the best part of it is that "they work for peanuts". Bonkers Dumbo made a cameo appearance in the Bonkers episode that introduced the villain Flaps the Elephant, who steals his flag. House of Mouse Dumbo makes several cameos in the television series House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts (series) ''Kingdom Hearts Apparently being the sole survivor of the destruction of his world, like several other summon characters, Dumbo's spirit survived in the form of the Watergleam Gem, which Sora discovered while trapped inside Monstro. Upon giving it to the Fairy Godmother in Traverse Town, she restores Dumbo's spirit and Sora learns his summon. After Xehanort's Heartless was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was sealed, Dumbo returned to his world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Dumbo is another character who is recreated from Sora's memories. He once again acts as a summon, and you can obtain his card after you complete the Monstro floor. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Dumbo acts the same as in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but is one of only two summons that makes Sora leave the battlefield; the other is Cloud. Disney Parks In the 1955 opening of Disneyland Dumbo was a character that meets and greets guests. Over the years Dumbo was seen and pictures, ads and merchandise only. In the summer of 2009 Dumbo appears every night along with Tinkerbell as they fly over Sleeping Beauty Castle, during "Summer Nightastic!". Dumbo the Flying Elephant Dumbo has his own ride and over the years it became one of the most popular attractions in the Disney Parks. Fantasmic! Dumbo appears in the bubble montage in the popular live show Fantasmic! in Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida. Gallery Dumbo3.jpg|Dumbo with his Mother Baby1.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy iceradumbo3814.jpg|Dumbo and the crows Dumbo7.jpg|Dumbo reunites with his mother 6 09 DLR 101537.jpg|Dumbo flying over Sleeping Beauty Castle 2696193814 c7ec2762ed.jpg|Dumbo statue Dumbo-ride.jpg|''Dumbo the Flying Elephant'' attraction at Disneyland 4521865183 8d118b48c7.jpg|Dumbo Topiary iceradumbo3952.jpg|Dumbo's clown outfit Dumbo_with_Scrooge_and_Gyro.jpg|Dumbo with Scrooge, Gyro, and Alice in Walt Disney's World on Ice DumboMS0001.jpg|Dumbo's suggestion sheet clipdumbocute.gif|Dumbo 177.jpg|Dumbo in Mickey Mouse Revue 381px-26-mmpvisuals-15.jpg|Mickey Mouse, Dumbo, and Timothy Mouse Trivia es:Dumbo (personaje) Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Dumbo's Circus characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Living characters Category:Elephants Category:Males Category:Dumbo characters Category:Children Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Magic Users Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Slender characters Category:Teenagers